


An Idiot Croque Monsieur

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Fanart, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: This won't make any sense without reading silentwalrus's "Paying Some Respects." (Which you should do! Because it is hilarious.)





	An Idiot Croque Monsieur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paying some respects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791034) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Author's Note:**

> This won't make any sense without reading silentwalrus's "Paying Some Respects." (Which you should do! Because it is hilarious.)


End file.
